Betrayal of the NonBetrayed
by redflamefairy22
Summary: When hate turns to love and turns to hate.


**A/N:** This is the VERY FIRST post I've ever made on fanfiction! I'm excited and I would love it if you could also read the one that goes along with this. I love both of the, but I think the one that isn't this one is much better. Also, tips on how to improve would be much appreciated. Oh, and tell me if you like the concept. THANKS!

**Disclamer:** I don't one Kingdom Hearts (Disney and Square Enix) or it's characters *tears*. I wish I did. Also, the song in this one is Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy. I also don't own that, but it's okay.

* * *

"Ya know, I really do hate you." Zexion muttered.

"That's fine, this _is_ all you fault." Demyx screamed.

With that, the pair stormed off in opposite directions. Neither wanted to see the other ever again, or at least while they were that angry. However, Demyx felt much worse about this than Zexion did. In all honesty, Zexion was better in almost every aspect in their lives, except music. It was Demyx who had started with all their arguments.

Ever since they were about three (Demyx was four), Zexion has always one-upped Demyx. Zexion always got the attention, always got the newest toy, and always, ALWAYS, _ALWAYS_ got the last cookie. Demyx had never even liked Zexion and that just made hating him even easier. Especially after they turned eleven.

At that age, they started developing their talents. Zexion was very book smart and Demyx didn't really know what he was capable of doing yet. That was until he got his first guitar. He loved it more that anything. Then it broke. It just 'happened' to be an accident when Zexion sat on it. However, that meant Demyx got to try a new instrument. He began to learn how to play the sitar. It was almost an instinct to play it the instant it touched his hands.

Four a couple of years, they didn't bother to each other as often. They hung around with completely different types of people, went different places, and never had more that two classes a semester together. The only time they ever had to see each other was when their parents got together. Fortunately, they were being forced into going with their parents less due to them gaining their separate lives.

Finally, they reached college. Not only did they go to the same school, they had to share a dorm. They tried to change their living arrangements more than once. As much as they hated it, they started to figure out a system that worked for them. They even started to like each other.

After they'd been in college for two years, they began dating. They still fought constantly, but they knew how far was too far and that's what kept them together. They stayed together for years, they even worked for the same company. It was on of the countries top recording studios. Demyx was a hit recording star and Zexion was his manager. They were doing great for themselves.

The fame was getting to Demyx's head. He began to feel invincible and started to take some pretty hardcore drugs. Zexion noticed his strange behavior. When he confronted him, Demyx freaked out and stormed out of the building and didn't come back for days. With the agency at his throat and the extreme emotional trauma he was going through, he lost Demyx's contract and was forced out on to the streets.

The two of them went months without seeing each other. When they found each other again, Demyx was playing with a house band in the worst part of town and Zexion had become a well know lawyer. They didn't speak to one another, but the stared. Their gazes wouldn't shift for an instant.

Night after night, Zexion would come into the club and sit in the back and leave just before the club closed. Demyx understood that there was nothing he could do to make him stay. That's when the idea popped into his head. He would write Zexion a song.

A month later, Demyx was done. He waited half an hour after Zexion had come in to sing it.

_Hope this is the last time/ 'Cause I'd never say no to you/ This conversation's been dead on arrival/ And there's no way to talk to you/ This conversation's been dead on a/ Rivalry goes so deep/ Between me and this loss of sleep over you/ This is side one/ Flip me over/ I know I'm not your favorite record/ But the songs you grow to like/ Never stick at first/ So I'm writing you this chorus/ And here is you verse…_

With that, Zexion couldn't contain himself. He ran to the stage in a way that almost killed him more than once. He landed at Demyx's feet sobbing uncontrollably. Demyx dropped down to look at Zexion.

"Are you happy with your life, Zexion?"

"No, it's been hell since you left. I'm sorry I made you so angry.

"You didn't make me angry. All you did was say something I didn't want to hear then. In all honesty, I'm glad you did. I've been happy, but I've missed you. Go sit down and we can talk after closing, alright?

"Okay…"

Zexion quietly sat in the back. Time passed slower than it ever had. Finally the night came to a close and they could talk. Zexion wanted to spill everything.

"Hey, Zexion," Demyx said as if nothing had ever changed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Zexion started. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you, but you know how much—"

"Stop. I'm going to say something you're not going to want to hear…I still love you, but I've moved on. I didn't know if we'd ever meet again, but I'm glad we did. I really need closure.

"What! After all the year you just abandon me! Did I ever mean ANYTHING to you?! Maybe I'll jus—"

"Zexion! Calm down! You told me I had a problem and you showed me how much I hated myself for it. Thank you so much."

"But…I…uh…why?" as soon as Zexion finished, a guy with a few random grey streaks through is hair and an eye patch wrapped his arms around Demyx and started whispering in his ear.

"Oh, I understand now, I hope you're happy," and with that sexton was out the door.


End file.
